Thick as Blood
by NatureGirl202
Summary: A short, Father's Day one-shot. Dick is 10 and has been with Bruce for about a year now. "He'd hated this holiday, along with almost every other one, for years. But, like everything else in his life, Dick had changed that. Maybe now he could learn to tolerate it, if nothing else for the boy who now depended on him."


**A/N: I know I should be working on my other fics, but this popped into my head and I couldn't resist. xP**

Bruce glanced at his watch, waiting patiently as Dick perused through the aisle of cards. Bruce grabbed one off the shelf, face not changing as he read through it. He grabbed an envelope for it and stuck it in-between the two packs of paper that he figured he might as well buy while they were out.

"You sure you don't want to buy a card for your dad, Bruce?" Dick questioned, blue eyes blinking up at the much taller man. Bruce looked down at the ten-year-old. The boy had been in his care for a little over a year now and they'd been fighting crime together for just as long. Bruce shook his head slightly, putting on a small grin for the boy.

"I'm sure. Hurry up now. We have patrol in a couple hours."

Dick nodded, before returning his eyes to the various cards underneath the blue tags. His eyes seemed to catch something and his brows furrowed slightly as he picked one up and read through it.

Bruce glanced at Dick when he noticed that the child hadn't put the card back yet. He'd already gone through at least five. "Find a good one?"

Dick nodded, grabbing the envelope for it and concealing it before Bruce had the chance to really look at it. "Uh-huh."

Bruce made a move to exit the aisle, but paused when he noticed that Dick wasn't following. He raised an eyebrow. Dick looked at him. "Go on ahead, I just wanna be sure."

Bruce hesitated slightly, before nodding and leaving the aisle. Leaving a ten-year-old alone probably wasn't the best idea, but there was currently no one in the store. Besides, this ten-year-old could take care of himself.

When Bruce was out of sight, Dick turned his attention back to the large variety of cards. He was surprised by how perfect the card he had found was. He didn't think they made cards like that. Now all he had to do was find one for his actual dad.

* * *

Bruce handed his credit card to the cashier, casually glancing behind the young woman. He frowned in confusion when he saw Dick across from him at another cashier, handing the young cashier some cash. What was the boy doing?

He met Dick at the front of the store. He cocked a questioning eyebrow at his young ward. Dick just grinned boyishly.

"I wanted to pay for it myself." Without another word, he walked out ahead of Bruce. The billionaire followed at his own pace, brow furrowed thoughtfully as he yet again tried to ponder exactly what the boy was thinking. This was becoming a daily occurrence. At least it wasn't as bad when Dick had first come into his care. Back then, Bruce had been tempted to buy those parenting books he had always grunted at when seeing a commercial for them on TV.

* * *

The moon was full and the few stars that were visible shined brightly against the night sky. Dick sat on top the roof to Wayne Manor, staring upward. He wrapped his arms around his legs and brought them to his chest, resting his chin on top his knees.

Besides the visit to the two gravesites, the day had basically been like any other. They had ended patrol early, however, so that they could all have dinner together with Alfred.

Someone sat down silently beside Dick and he didn't have to look to know it was Bruce. The man radiated with a sense of safety so strong that Dick could only compare it to how he felt when he was up on the trapeze with his parents, knowing they'd catch him no matter what. They had been his safety net. Now, Bruce had taken up that position.

The two sat in mutual silence for a while, both staring up at the night sky. Bruce glanced down at Dick. The boy was wearing black sweats and a white T-shirt with the logo for one of his favorite bands on it. Bruce usually pretended to be oblivious to most of the music Dick enjoyed, since not all of it fit his own taste in music. But he remembered one morning when Dick had been putting his chatter-mouth to work, describing to Alfred all of his favorite musicians and songs and why he liked them so much. That day, Bruce had had nothing better to do at work, so he had looked every single one up. While the music hadn't really been in his personal preference, he had been thankful that it wasn't like the music that so many kids Richard's age have been listening to these days.

"Something on your mind?" Bruce eventually questioned, for once being the one to break the silence as he looked sideways at Dick. Dick shook his head after a moment as a faint breeze rustled his raven hair.

"Nah, not really."

Bruce nodded, accepting the answer, even though he knew it wasn't entirely truthful. If Dick wanted to tell him, he was sure the boy would. And it didn't appear to be life or death, so he resisted the interrogator inside him that wanted the boy to just spit it out.

Silence engulfed them again, which both parties were alright with. It was a summer night, so the air was warm and at just the right temperature. Bruce looked up at the sky, pondering about how much it would figure if the batsignal were to light it up at that moment.

The moon remained the only illuminant in the sky.

It could've been hours, or just a few minutes, before Dick sighed and stood up. He stretched his arms out and grinned down at Bruce. "I should go to bed."

Bruce nodded. "Alright. Good night."

"'Night Bruce." Bruce watched him walk off, eyes lingering when the boy disappeared out of sight. He then turned back around, but something caught his eye. There was an envelope with his name on it laying where Dick had previously been sitting. Curiously, he picked it up and opened it, pulling out a card. On the front of it were two silhouettes that appeared to be shaking hands. One was tall and obviously an adult male. The other one was smaller, also male, and obviously a child. He read the words on the front.

A Father is Someone Who

Guides and Protects,

Listens and Understands,

Disciplines and Praises,

Comforts and Loves.

Bruce could feel his mind go practically blank from subtle shock. He opened the card to read the words inside.

Sometimes water is just as thick as blood…

The next words were in Dick's handwriting.

Symbolically, ok? No need to get into the sciences of everything.

Love, Dick

Bruce felt the corners of his lips turn up into a small, genuine smile. He'd hated this holiday, along with almost every other one, for years. But, like everything else in his life, Dick had changed that. Maybe now he could learn to tolerate it, if nothing else for the boy who now depended on him.

He also felt more sure now about the small thank you card he had left on Alfred's bed for the butler to find.

**A/N: I'm not exactly pleased with how this turned out, but oh well. This was my first time writing fluff like this, so I hoped it turned out well enough for you guys. ^^ I tried to keep it as in character as possible. I hope you guys enjoyed. Happy early Father's Day! ;) Review please! :D**


End file.
